Unpredictable
by Kiyomizu Chiharu
Summary: Bagaimana jika masa mudamu tidak seperti remaja-remaja seusiamu? Itulah yang dialami oleh seorang gadis Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata yang merasa masa remajanya menjadi lebih rumit dari yang seharusnya.../GaaHinaSasu..
1. Chapter 1

**UNPREDICTABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya yang menyelinap menelusup dari balik tirai sewarna langit malam itu.

Memaksa sang pemilik kamar yang masih betah bergelung di balik selimut hangatnya membuka mata.

Menampakkan iris pucat yang masih separuh terbuka. Ia menguap dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mendekati jendela guna menyibak tirai yang sedari tadi menghalangi sang surya memancarkan sinarnya.

"Sudah terang, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Gumamnya perlahan sembari melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Ia mencuci wajahnya dan memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang tepat berada di depannya.

Di sana berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo dan hazel berwarna lavender dengan kulit pucat menatap balik ke arahnya.

Tangannya terulur menghidupkan kran dan air segar tiba-tiba mengguyur tubuhnya.

Ia membalut tubuhnya dengan bathrobe dan berjalan ke luar kamar mandi.

Membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan seragam yang akan dikenakannya.

Setelah seragam tersemat rapi di tubuhnya, ia mengambil tas sekolah yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak semalam.

Merasa sudah selesai berkemas, gadis lavender itu melangkah keluar kamar dan menarik gagang pintu.

Seketika matanya membulat. Yang ia lihat pertama kali ialah seorang pemuda yang berkeliaran di tengah rumah dengan bertelanjang dada.

Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang. Ia ambruk di ambang pintu kamarnya.

...

Bruk~

Mendengar sesuatu yang mengusik pendengarannya, si pemuda menoleh ke asal suara.

Ia hanya menghela nafas berat melihat seorang gadis yang roboh di belakangnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan sang gadis, si pemuda berjalan menjauh.

Si pemuda bersurai merah itu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia juga harus bersiap berangkat ke sekolah kalau tidak ingin terlambat.

Ia menuju kamar mandi dan menghidupkan shower, membiarkan tubuh tegapnya terguyur air untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Pintu kamar mandi terkuak, menguarkan aroma mint dari ruangan itu.

Sesosok pemuda bersurai merah keluar dari sana dengan handuk kecil tersampir di lehernya.

Dengan berbalut handuk di pinggang, si pemuda berjalan menuju lemari dan mengenakan seragamnya.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tas yang sudah bertengger di bahunya.

Pria beriris jade itu berjalan menuju ruang depan. Saat melewati kamar si gadis indigo, ia tak lagi mendapati gadis itu di depan pintu.

Tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, ia terus melangkah. Mengenakan sepatu dan keluar dari apartemennya, tak lupa mengunci pintu sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan kediamannya itu.

...

Seorang gadis tampak keluar dari pintu apartemen mewah itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lift yang ada di lantai itu.

Ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol untuk ke lantai dasar. Menunggu sebentar sebelum pintu lift terbuka.

Setelahnya, ia berjalan mantap keluar dari gedung nan megah itu. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu.

"Hhh." Ia tampak menghela nafas berat.

'Sudah hampir dua minggu aku di sini. Tapi aku masih belum terbiasa.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia berhenti menunggu bus tujuan sekolahnya. Saat bus itu datang, banyak orang yang berdesakan masuk.

Membuat sang gadis lavender terdorong arus kerumunan. "Mm, su-sumimaseng.." cicit gadis itu menerobos kerumunan.

Dengan perjuangan yang ekstra, akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menaiki bus meskipun tidak dapat tempat duduk.

Dengan berat hati ia berdiri selama perjalanan. Untung-untung jika ada yang turun, maka ia bisa duduk.

Akhirnya gadis bersurai indigo itu sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, _Konoha High School._

Sekolah elit tempat para putra-putri petinggi dan orang penting di kota itu bersekolah.

Si gadis indigo dengan tag name Hyuga Hinata juga termasuk salah satunya.

Gadis Hyuga itu memasuki kawasan KHS, sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan, ohayou~" Sapa seorang gadis dengan mata aquamarine yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"O-ohayou I-Ino-chan." Balas sang gadis Hyuga.

"Ini masih pagi Hinata-chan. Semangatlah sedikit.." Ujar gadis bersurai blonde terikat itu seraya menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"I-Ino-chan, a-aku memang be-begini." Ucap Hinata setengah berbisik namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Ino.

"He he" Ino tertawa garing dengan cengiran yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

Kedua gadis dengan warna rambut yang kontras itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Saat melewati area parkir, mereka mendengar kebisingan yang memang sudah biasa mereka dengar setiap hari.

Para gadis-gadis di sana berteriak histeris. Seolah bertemu dengan idola mereka.

Sebenarnya yang mereka teriaki itu memang idola, idola KHS.

Dan di sana salah seorang dari mereka tengah keluar dari Aston Martin One 77 merah miliknya.

Dengan santaintanya ia berjalan tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

Saat akan melewati si gadis Hyuga, si gadis tengah menahan rasa takutnya.

Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya, saat pemudai bersurai merah itu berlalu, barulah ia bernafas lega.

"Wow, kau lihat Hinata-chan~" Ino yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata tak luput dari pesona pemuda itu.

"Gaara-kun selalu terlihat tampan. Orang yang menjadi kekasihnya pasti beruntung." Ino terlihat mengkhayal. "Aku juga ingin." Lanjutnya.

Melihat Hinata tak merespon, Ino menoleh. "Hinata-chan. Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Eh, I-Ino-chan bilang a-apa barusan?" Hinata tersentak. Ia terlihat gugup.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tatap Ino menyelidik.

"Eh, i-iie desu." Hinata berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Daijobuka?" Ino masih tak yakin.

"Mm." Hinata mengangguk. "Daijobu desu." Lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Ino masih setia memandang Hinata dengan penuh selidik. Keringat dingin kembali menuruni pelipis Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kelas." Ino beralih dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Hinata yang sedari tadi mematung menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia akhirnya mengikuti gadis bersurai blonde itu.

...

"Yo, Gaara." Sapa seorang pria berambut blonde dengan potongan jabrik pada Gaara yang baru memasuki kelas.

Ia berjalan menuju si pria berambut blonde itu. Di sana sudah ada beberapa orang yang lain.

Tanpa memedulikan sapaan dari pria jabrik tadi, Gaara mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah pemuda berambut biru gelap.

Tak ada interaksi di antara kedua pemuda itu, hanya ocehan dari si rambut jabriklah yang mendominasi.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini Dobe." Pertanyaan lebih tepatnya pernyataan keluar dari mulut si pria yang duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Kau mengusirku Teme?" Balas si pria jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Ck, urusai." Sasuke berdecak kesal dan memandang ke luar jendela. Halaman lebih menarik baginya sekarang dari pada Naruto yang tengah mengoceh di depannya.

Mata pria berambut raven itu tertuju pada satu sosok. Onyxnya menatap lekat sosok itu hingga menghilang di dalam gedung.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. "Bell, sebentar lagi berbunyi senpai." Perkataan Gaara barusan membuat Naruto semakin tersudut.

Seolah kedatangannya ke kelas ini di tolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Hh, baiklah, baiklah." Cibirnya. "Aku akan keluar, kalian puas." Ucapnya kesal.

"Hm." Gumam Sasuke masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Yokatta." Gaara berujar datar.

"Hh, kalian benar-benar tak mengharapkanku di sini ya." Wajah Naruto di buat semerana mungkin. Ia berjalan lunglai ke luar kelas.

Dan kedua orang yang masih betah berdiam diri tak menghiraukan kepergiannya. -Poor Naruto-

'Hh, gadis permen kapas itu belum datang ya.' Batinya lesu.

Saat keluar, ia berpapasan dengan dua orang gadis yang dikenalnya.

Manik sapphirenya menatap kedua gadis itu. "Ohayou Ino-chan, Hinata-chan." Sapanya.

Ino yang melihat si pemuda jabrik merasa heran. "Ohayou Noruto." Balas Ino.

"O-o-ohayou Se-se-senpai." Balas Hinata, suaranya tak terlalu jelas, tanpa sadar kegugupannya bertambah. Terlihat rona tipis di kedua pipi chuby Hinata.

"Kenapa wajahmu Naruto?" Tanya Ino mengutarakan keheranannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Hh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kembali dulu." Ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua gadis yang tengah dalam kindisi berbeda.

Ino dengan keheranannya dan Hinata dengan kegugupannya. Tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Ino kemudian mengajak Hinata ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino yang juga melihat keanehan pada Hinata.

"Eh, aku tidak kenapa-napa." Jawabnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi sepasang manik kelam menatap lekat mereka. Lebih tepatnya si gadis Hyuga.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou, konnichi wa, konbang wa...^^ Chap 2 update..**

 **Saya author pemula di dunia fanfic, mohon bantuannya.. (ojigi..)**

 **Arigatou gozaimashita buat para reader yang udah bersedia baca fic ini..**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And this story is purely mine.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: (HinataX...)Tergantung situasi..**

* * *

 **UNPREDICTABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2:

Hinata menekan password apartemennya dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya pelan. Saat tidak ada siapapun, ia bisa bicara dengan lancar tanpa rasa gugup sedikitpun.

"Hh, hari ini apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Gumamnya pelan sembari beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu coklat itu dan memasukinya, berbalik menutupnya dan meletakan tas sekolahnya di atas meja.

Ia duduk di atas ranjang dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Hh, lelah sekali." Ucapnya.

Merasa badannya sedikit lengket, ia berinisiatif untuk berendam sebentar.

Selagi air hangatnya siap, ia membereskan barang-barang dan pakaian mandinya.

Ia bersenandung kecil di dalam bathtube. Memain-mainkan air yang ada di depannya.

...

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan bergegas menuju apartemennya di lantai 27.

Ia merasa lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Ia menengok arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul empat sore.

Menekan password dan memasuki apartementnya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ia segera merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas ranjang king size itu tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

Tak berapa lama iapun terhanyut di alam mimpi.

...

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menata rambutnya di depan meja rias.

Aroma vanilla menguar di sekitar sang gadis. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Gadis itu menyisir rambut panjangnya perlahan, setelah cukup rapi ia kemudian mengikatnya pony tail.

Menambah kesan imut di wajahnya yang terlihat manis. Ia tersenyum sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat berfikir, mengira-ngira masakan apa yang akan dibuatnya.

Dengan teliti gadis itu memotong-motong bahan yang akan digunakannya, ia berencana memasak kare untuk hari ini.

Ia melakukannya dengan teliti, Hinata sedari dulu memang suka memasak, ia sering memperhatikan kaa-san nya. Tidak heran jika gadis indigo ini mahir dengan hal yang satu ini.

Saat kare nya hampir matang, ia mencicipi sedikit sebelum benar-benar mematikan api.

"Slrp, hm kurasa ini cukup." Gadis itu kemudian mematikan kompor dan bersiap menghidangkan masakannya.

...

Saat Gaara terbangun, ternyata sudah hampir pukul enam. "Apa aku tidur terlalu lama?" Gumamnya.

Ia meregangkan tubuh, dan mendudukan diri. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian bermaksud mengganti baju.

Ia berbelok dan memasuki kamar mandi, sepertinya membersihkan diri dulu lebih baik pikirnya.

Pria bersurai merah itu berdiri di bawah shower. Tak lama, suara tetesan air memenuhi ruangan itu.

Gaara membiarkan tubuhnya lebih lama dihantam tetesan air. Setelah cukup lama barulah ia mematikan kran dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi, membuat tubuhnya lebih segar. Ia mengambil setelan kaos dan celana pendek selutut.

Ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Baru saja membuka pintu, aroma yang mengundang rasa laparlah yang pertama kali ditangkap indranya.

Tadi siang ia tidak sempat makan, membuat rasa laparnya bertambah dua kali lipat sekarang.

Pria bersurai merah itu melangkah menuju asal bau itu. Dapurlah yang sekarang terpampang di depannya dengan seorang gadis berambut gelap yang memunggunginya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi di meja makan yang tepat berada di belakang gadis itu.

Mendengar kursi tertarik, sigadis yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya itu menoleh.

Ia terkesiap, mendapati si rambut merah telah duduk di sana. "G-go-gomennasai. A-aku t-tidak b-bermaksud m-me-mengganggu S-Sa-Sabaku-san." Ucap gadis itu menunduk dan berbalik untuk mengemasi makanannya.

"Hm." Gumaman tidak jelas itulah yang keluar dari bibir si rambut merah.

Sang gadis kembali berbalik menatapnya. "A-apa S-Sa-Sabaku-san i-ingin m-makan s-se-sekarang?" Tanya gadis itu takut-takut. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dangan kegagapan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Hm." Kembali, gumaman itu yang ditangkap indera pendengaran si gadis.

"H-hai', co-chotto ma-mate ku-kudasai." Si gadis Hyuga dengan sigap menata peralatan makan ke atas meja.

"Ha-hai'. Do-dozou." Si gadis menyuguhkan makanan yang ia buat, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang itu.

"Kau kemana." Suara bariton yang terdengar menghentikan langkah Hinata seketika.

Gadis itu membeku, ia merasa takut. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"E-et-eto. A-a-aku m-mau k-ke ka-kamar se-se-sebentar." Gagapnya dua kali lipat lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Duduk saja di sini." Dengan nada perintah bagaikan ultatum bagi Hinata bahwa ia tidak boleh membantah.

Dengan langkah pelan, akhirnya gadis itu berbalik dan mendudukan dirinya berhadapanan dengan bungsu Sabaku itu.

Hinataa merasa tidak tenang, jelas dari gelagatnya yang gelisah. Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin.

Setelah acara makan malam yang terasa sangat lama bagi Hinata itu berakhir, ia bernafas lega.

Ternyata sedari tadi ia menahan nafas kerena takut pada bungsu Sabaku itu.

Saat Hinata akan membereskan meja, Gaara belum juga beranjak dari sana. Sepertinya ia tidak ada niatan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata merasa pekerjaannya sangat lah berat sekarang. Jelas saja. Sedari tadi sepasang jade menatapnya lekat.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia akan keluar dari ruangan itu. "S-Sa-Sabaku -san. A-aku m-mau ke ka-kamar dulu." Ucapnya.

Tepat saat akan melangkahkan kaki, "Duduklah." Suara bariton itu kembali terdengar.

"Eh, ta-tapi a-ak.."

"Ku bilang duduk Hy _uga_." Ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan perkataan Gaara. Jelas dari nadanya ia tidak senang dengan bantahan Hinata. Ia menekankan kata Hyuga pada kalimatnya.

Mau tak mau Hinata menuruti perintah pemuda ini, ia tak berani menolaknya.

"Kukara kita harus membuat perjanjian lagi." Suara berat itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Eh, ma-maksud Sa-Sabaku-san?" Hinata mulai tenang walupun tetap tak bisa menghilangkan kegagapannya.

"Ya, merancang ulang." Ucapnya. "Dan ku minta kau agar tidak bicara gagap di depanku." Lanjutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hinata yang mendengar hanya dapat menunduk. Bukan salahnya kalau ia terlahir sebagai gadis gagap bukan?

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. "A-akan ku u-usahakan." Cicitnya.

"Bukan usahakan. Tapi memang harus. Dan lagi, jangan mengatakan masalah ini pada siapapun." Gaara berujar datar.

Hinata sudah hampir menangis dibuatnya. Ia menahanya sebisa mungkin agar tak terlihat lebih buruk di mata pria ini.

"A, satu lagi. Kaa-san bilang ingin berkunjung ke sini. Kau harus bersikap seperti kita pasangan suami istri sesungguhnya di depan kaa-san. Kau mengerti." Gaara menyudahi kalimatnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya tampak memerah, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah sedari tadi.

Gadis itu segera melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dengan menutup mata dengan tangannya.

Kejadian sebulan lalu terngiang di kepalanya.

 **Flashback..**

 _"Hinata, ada yang akan tou-san bicarakan denganmu." Hiashi, kepala keluarga Hyuga itu berujar pada putri sulungnya._

 _"Apa itu tou-san?" Tanya sang gadis sopan. Ia tidak tergagap jika berbicara dengan anggota keluarganya._

 _"Ini masalah perjodohanmu. Kau tau kan, keluarga Sabaku?" Tanya Hiashi pada gadis dengan manik mata yang serupa dengannya itu._

 _Hinata mengangguk. "Teman lama tou-san dan kaa-san dan juga rekan bisnis tou-san." Jawab Hinata._

 _"Benar, kami sudah berencana menikahkanmu dengan putra bungsu mereka. Dan atas desakan ibumu, akhirnya pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi." Jelas Hiashi._

 _Hinata memang tau masalah perjodohan ini. Tapi menikah dua minggu lagi? Hell No. "Tapi tou-san. Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Lagi pula aku kan masih sekolah." Hinata berusaha tenang._

 _"Kami sudah memikirkannya. Cepat atau lambat kalian juga akan menikahkan. Makanya kaa-san pikir lebih cepat lebih baik." Ujar seorang wanita dengan perawakan mirip Hinata yang berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan._

 _"Tapi kaa-san? Dua minggu lagi. Ini terlalu mendadak. Bagaimana dengan persiapannya?" Hinata berusaha mencari alasan untuk menolaknya secara halus._

 _"Masalah itu tenang saja. Kaa-san dan Karura,Kaa-sannya Gaara sudah menanganinya. Kalian hanya tinggal menikah saja." Jawab kaa-sannya tenang._

 _Skak match. Hinata tak bisa mengelak lagi. Dengan berat hati ia menerima pernikahan ini._

 _Padahal ia memiliki orang yang disukai. Orang yang penuh semangat dan ceria. Ia adalah senpai Hinata. Sejak tahun pertama Hinata sudah menyukainya._

 _Tapi sekarang, ia harus menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara. Orang yang paling ia takuti._

 **End of flashback..**

...

Gaara terbangun pagi ini. Ia melihat jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh. Jarang-jarang ia bisa terbangun secepat ini dihari libur.

Ia menguap dan mendudukan diri. Berjalan ke kamar madi untuk membasuh wajah kusut bangun tidurnya.

Setelah keluar, ia tampak lebih segar. Yah walaupun rambut merahnya masih acak-acakan.

Ia beranjak keluar kamar. Merasa haus, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Membuka lemari pendingin dan menemukan air segar di sana. Ia meneguknya langsung dari botol itu dan mendudukan dirinya.

Lagi, seperti biasa ia mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bisa ditebak.

Seorang gadis berrambut indigo sudah roboh di ambang pintu menuju dapur.

Gaara hanya menatapnya malas. 'Memang apa yang salah? Kenapa setiap pagi dia selalu begini?' Pikir pria itu.

Tentu gadis itu pingsan. Yang ia lihat setiap bangun tidur adalah seorang pria dengan bertelanjang dada seenaknya berkeliaran.

Mungkin bagi gadis-gadis lain itu suatu pemandangan yang wow. Bisa melihat dada bidang Sabaku Gaara yang terbentuk sempurna plus abs-nya.

Gadis-gadis itu mungkin akan berteriak histeris. Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Hinata. Si gadis Hyuga pemalu yang super penakut itu tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Malah saking shocknya, ia bahkan pingsan berkali-kali. Walaupun setiap pagi ia melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Dengan berat hati, Gaara akhirnya membopong gadis itu ke kamarnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini.

Ia hanya tak mau jika tau-tau kaa-san nya datang dan melihat menantu kesayangannya tergeletak indah di pintu dapur.

Gaara tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kaa-san nya padanya nanti.

Saat akan melewati ruang tengah, bell berbunyi dengan nyaring. Gaara segera melihat ke pintu depan.

Gaara dapat melihat di interkom kalau kaa-san nya tengah berdiri memencet bell berkali-kali.

Saat akan berbalik pintu kayu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Gaara yang terkejut menoleh ke belakang.

Di sana sudah berdiri Karura, kaa-san Gaara. Wanita itu juga terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ga-Gaara. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karura masih menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

...To be continue ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou.. Konnichi wa.. Konbang wa.. Chap 3 update.. Arigatou gozaimasu... Reader-san semua sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto and the other characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei. But this story is purely mine.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: (Hinata X ...)**

* * *

 **Let's enjoy..**

 **UNPREDICTABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3,**

"Ga-Gaara. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nyonya Sabaku itu memperhatikan putra bungsunya lekat-lekat.

Kerutan jelas tampak di dahinya, baru datang dan inilah yang ia lihat.

Si rambut merah yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan tengah menggendong seorang gadis ala bridal style yang merupakan menantu kesayangannya.

Bisa ditebak apa yang ada dalam fikiran wanita bersurai coklat sebahu itu sekarang.

Gaara tak mempedulikan kaa-sannya dan terus melangkah menuju kamar Hinata.

"Chotto mate. Kau mau ke mana?" Sang nyonya Sabaku menahan putra bungsu.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata ke kamar. Kaa-san duduk saja dulu." Jawab Sabaku muda pada kaa-sannya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Eh, Hinata kenapa?" Raut panik kentara di wajah Karura. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas sembari menatap Hinata yang sudah ia anggap putrinya sendiri.

"Daijobu desu. Dia hanya pingsan. Sebentar lagi juga bangun." Gaara melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar Hinata.

Karura yang tetap merasa cemas, akhirnya membuntuti Gaara memasuki kamar.

Setelah Gaara merebahkan Hinata di ranjangnya, ia menatap kaa-sannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kaa-san tenang saja." Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Apa sebaiknya kita memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata-chan?" Karura masih menampilkan raut khawatirnya.

"Kaa-san. Ini sudah biasa. Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun." Gaara tak habis fikir. Kenapa kaa-sannya sangat berlebihan.

"Nani? Sudah biasa? Lebih baik Hinata-chan dibawa ke dokter saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa kan bisa gawat." Nyonya Sabaku bergeser mendekati menantunya.

Meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi gadis itu guna memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Tidak panas." Gumamnya.

"Benarkan. Sudahlah, kaa-san tak usah khawatir." Gaara masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya kalau Hinata baik-baik saja. Padahal kan pemuda ini yang membuat Hinata pingsan setiap pagi.

Ditengah perdebatan ibu dan anak itu, satu-satunya orang yang tengah tidur di sana menggeliat kecil. "Eng." Ia membuka mata perlahan, manampakkan manik lavender yang menenangkan.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Kau sudah bangun. Daijobu ka?" Karura tampak antusias melihat Hinata, ia membantu gadis itu yang mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Eh, kaa-san. Kapan kaa-san datang?" Tanya Hinata bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

Dan saat matanya beralih. Dapat ia lihat pria bersurai merah yang penampilannya masih sama seperti saat Hinata melihatnya beberapa saat lalu sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Wajah Hinata sedikit panas. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi mulusnya. 'Kami-sama, apa aku harus melihat ini setiap hari?' Batin gadis itu.

Ia sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni rata yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Daijobuka?" Tanya Karura mengulangi. Raut khawatir masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

Hinata yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Mm, da-daijobu desu. Kaa-san ti-tidak usah kh-khawatir. A-aku ba-baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya.

"Hontou ni?" Wanita bersurai coklat itu masih belum tenang. Sedangkan sang putra bungsu hanya menatap datar di belakang kaa-san nya.

"Ha-Hanya pusing biasa ka-kaa-san. Mu-mungkin ke-kelelahan." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Pusing? Kelelahan? Munkinkah kaa-san akan menimang cucu?" Tanya nyonya Sabaku antusias.

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu sukses mengejutkan sepasang muda mudi itu.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Sedangkan Gaara, ia terbatuk. Tapi dengan cepat dapat kembali tenang seperti biasa.

"I-iie' d-desu. A-aku h-ha-hanya k-ke-kelelahan s-saja. A-akhir-akhir i-ini a-aku s-se-sedang ba-banyak tugas." Hinata mencari alasan yang kedengarannya meyakinkan di saat seperti ini.

"Hh, padahal kaa-san sangat berharap". Raut wajah nyonya Sabaku itu berubah sendu. Apa yang ia pikirkan belum terkabul.

Bagaimana mungkin terkabul jika kedua orang itu bahkan minim interaksi. Yang benar saja.

Mereka hanya akan berbicara satu sama lain jika membicarakan hal yang benar-benar penting.

Selebihnya, mereka benar-benar terlihat hidup sendiri-sendiri. Dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Iya kaa-san. Hinata akhir-akhir ini memang banyak mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Aku juga. Tapi Hinata lebih sering begadang untuk menyelesaikannya. Iya kan Hime?" Gaara tersenyum lembut.

Hinata tau itu hanyalah sandiwara sang Sabaku muda. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan pipi yang masih blushing.

Nyonya Sabaku yang memperhatikan Gaara yang tersenyum lembut dan Hinata yang malu-malu ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

Ia tak tau saja kalau itu hanyalah sandiwara anak-anak itu. "Ya sudah. Hinata-chan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tidur larut itu tak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucapnya.

"Gaara mo, jangan biarkan Hinata tidur terlalu larut." Wanita itu memandang Gaara.

Kedua muda mudi itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi nasehat wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Ya sudah, apa kalian sudah sarapan?" Tanya Karura.

Keduanya hanya menggeleng kompak. "B-belum kaa-san." Hinata menggeleng malu-malu.

"Hh, ayo kita makan. Kalian pasti lapar."

"Go-gomen kaa-san." Hinata berucap terbata.

"Tak apa-apa. Hinata-chan kan tadi pingsan. Ayo, kaa-san akan membuatkan makanan."

"Eh, bi-biar Hinata saja kaa-san. Se-sebenarnya tadi Hinata juga be-berencana memasak." Hinata berucap.

Nyonya Sabaku tersenyum lembut. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kaa-san boleh ikut menolongmu kan. Lagipula kaa-san sudah lama ingin memasak bersama. Temari sangat sibuk sekarang. Kaa-san jadi tidak punya teman memasak." Nyonya Sabaku berujar lesu.

Hinata tersenyum balik. "Tidak masalah kaa-san."

Hinata kemudian bangun dan digandeng nyonya Sabaku menuju dapur. Sedangkan sang Sabaku muda hanya mendengus karena diabaikan.

...

Setelah makanan tersaji di atas meja, ketiga orang itu langsung menyantapnya.

"Oh iya. Kapan kalian liburan sekolah?" Tanya wanita bersurai coklat pada kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Mungkin seminggu lagi." Gaara menjawab disela makannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi liburan?" Usul nyonya Sabaku.

"Li-liburan? Sepertinya menyenangkan kaa-san." Hinata tampak sedikit antusias. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap malas kaa-sannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula itu melelahkan." Respon Gaara.

"Eh, bu-bukannya liburan itu me-menyenangkan G-Ga-Gaara-kun?" Hinata menggunakan sufix-kun agar terlihat akrab di depan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Benar Gaara. Kalian bisa lebih santai dan tidak perlu memikirkan tugas-tugas kalian untuk sementara."

"Tetap saja saat kembali kami akan berkutat dengan tugas-tugas itu lagi." Jawabnya acuh.

"Tapi Gaara-kun. Kalau kita ikut pergi pasti me-menyenangkan. Kita kan pergi bersama-sama. Apa Temari-nee juga ikut kaa-san?" Hinata tampak lebih antusias.

"Sayang sekali Temari tidak bisa ikut. Dan juga, liburan kali ini hanya untuk kalian berdua."

Kedua remaja itu hampir tersedak. "Iya, agar kalian lebih akrab." Tambah nyonya Sabaku lagi dengan seulas senyum simpul.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Nyonya Sabaku berujar saat melihat kedua remaja ini akan melontarkan kalimat tidak setuju.

...

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa bayangkan akan seminggu penuh hanya berdua dengan Sabaku Gaara. Ini mala petaka bagiku.

Yah, walaupun sudah tinggal bersama selama hampir tiga minggu. Tapi tidak pernah berinteraksi banyak karena kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Dan dua hari lagi liburan sekolah dimulai dan itu artinya kami akan berangkat ke Hokaido. Dan menginap di sana seminggu penuh. Oh Kami-sama.

...

"Minna, mohon perhatiannya." ucap Kurenai sensei yang baru saja memasuki kelas II.A.

Semua siswa yang semula sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing kini mulai memperhatikan sensei wanita itu.

"Ne, hari ini ada adalah hari terakhir kita sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, sensei akan memberi kalian beberapa tugas yang harus diselesaikan selama liburan musim panas ini." Jelas Kurenai sensei panjang lebar.

Tampak siswa-siswanya mengeluh, beberapa tugas itu berarti banyak tugas. Dan mereka harus menghabiskan liburan musim panas untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas itu.

"Kenapa kalian mengeluh? Sensei kan belum selesai bicara." Ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Begini. Untuk tugas kali ini ada sedikit perubahan." Kurenai tersenyum dan memandang siswa-siswanya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Untuk kali ini kita akan mengadakan karyawisata." Sontak siswa-siswa itu bersorak riang.

"Sensei belum selesai. Selama karyawisata itu kalian akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu secara berkelompok." Ucapnya.

"Kita akan berangkat mulai besok sampai seminggu ke depan. Kalian semua bisa ikut bukan?"

Para siswa yang merasa rencana ini cukup bagus bersorak setuju. Pekerjaan mereka akan lebih mudah dan hanya dalam satu minggu.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang tidak bisa ikut?" Kurenai memperhatikan para anak didiknya.

Di tengah keheningan, ada dua tangan yang terulur. Sontak semua mata memperhatikan mereka, siapa orang yang tidak bisa mengikuti hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan.

...To be continue…

* * *

Fyuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 nya.. Jujur, saya agak susah buat nentuin endingnya. Para reader-san ada yang pengen bantu nggak? Misalnya kasih saran atau masukkan ke saya. Kasih kritik pun boleh.. He he.. Biar ada evaluasi gitu.. -Ceilah gaya-.

Oh iya, buat yang reviewnya nggak bisa saya balas lewat pm saya balas di sini ya..

lovely sasuhina: He he, maaf saya masih bingung antara milih Gaara apa Sasuke. Kemungkinan sih iya. Ok, nggak apa-apa, tapi lanjut pun boleh.. He he... Arigatou ne..

suli hime: Bisa jadi sih. Saya usahain, pengennya sih juga gitu.. He he.. Sip, nih udah lanjut..

yui: Ok, nih udah update..

 **Ok, jaa mata...**

 **See ya in next chapter..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou.. Konnichi wa.. Konbang wa.. Chap 4 update.. Arigatou gozaimasu... Reader-san semua sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. Juga arigatou buat saran-saran dari readertachi sekalian.  
**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto and the other characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei. But this story is purely mine.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: (Hinata X ...)**

* * *

 **Let's enjoy..**

 **UNPREDICTABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4,**

"Eh, Hinata-chan kok tidak ikut?" Tanya Ino yang heran melihat Hinata mengangkat tangan.

"Jadi ada dua orang yang tidak bisa ikut ya." Kurenai sedikit lesu karena tidak semua siswanya bisa ikut.

"Hyuga-san kenapa tidak bisa ikut?" Tanya sensei itu.

"Mm, sa-saya ada u-urusan keluarga sensei." Jawab Hinata terbata.

"Souka? Kalau Sabaku-san kenapa tidak bisa ikut." Ya, seorang lagi yang mengangkat tangan adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Ada urusan sensei." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Hh, padahal sensei ingin kalian semua bisa ikut." Kurenai menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah. Tapi kalau kalian berubah pikiran hubungi sensei." Ucapnya.

Teng

Teng

"Wah, bell sudah berbunyi. Kita lanjutkan setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Baiklah, buka buku kalian. Kita mulai belajar." Ucapnya, di hadiahi dengan keluhan dari siswanya.

...

"Hinata-chan~ Kaeru yo.." Ino mengamit lengan Hinata dan bersiap keluar kelas.

"Eh, bu-bukannya masih ada ra-rapat untuk karyawisata Ino-chan?" Balas Hinata lembut.

"Are? Aku lupa. He he." Ino hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Mm, kalau begitu a-aku duluan Ino-chan." Hinata melangkahkan kaki perlahan.

"Ya sudah. Jaa ne Hinata-chan. Hati-hati." Ino melambai.

"Mm. Jaa ne Ino-chan." Hinata balas melambai dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

'Hh, akhirnya sekolah selesai.' Hinata membatin.

...

"Gaara, Hinata-chan. Kalian hati-hati ne. Habiskan waktu kalian dengan bersenang-senang. Jaa~" Wanita bersurai coklat itu melepas kepergian Gaara dan Hinata.

"Mm, ikimasu yo kaa-san." Hinata sedikit mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Gaara menuju gerbang keberangkatan.

"Hati-hati." Ucap seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang berdiri di sebelah Karura-kaa-san Hinata-.

"Kaeru yo Karura." Hikari, Kaa-san Hinata berbalik dan menggandeng lengan kaa-san nya Gaara.

"Ayo." Kedua ibu itu berlalu meninggalkan bandara. Setelah mengantar anak-anak mereka, mereka berencana berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang terasa lama -sebenarnya tidak begitu lama- bagi Hinata, akhirnya mereka tiba di Sapporo, ibu kota Hokaido.

Hinata turun dari pesawat dengan menenteng sebuah tas tangan kecil yang tersampir di pundak mungilnya.

Hinata mengenakan sundress berwarna biru gelap dengan corak bunga lily beserta cardigan baby blue dan boat coklat ebony.

Ia memilih menggerai rambut sepunggungnya. Membuatnya terlihat manis dan anggun secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan Gaara, pemuda itu menutupi jadenya dengan sebuah kaca mata yang terbingkai di paras tampannya.

Ia mengenakan polo shirt berwarna hijau lumut dan mengenakan jaket kulit coklat gelap dangan jeans hitam yang melapisi kaki panjangnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan Gaara di depan dan Hinata mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Saat melewati ruang tunggu, samar-samar Hinata mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling. Dan benar saja, seorang Yamanaka Ino sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil memanggil namanya.

Hinata berhenti dan memandang Ino heran. "Eh, Ino-chan." Jelas dari nadanya Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Hah, yokatta. Ternyata benar Hinata-chan. Tadi aku sempat mengira kau orang lain." Ino berucap.

"A-apa yang Ino-chan la-lakukan di sini?" Hinata sedikit heran. Jangan bilang kalau karyawisatanya di sini. Pikir gadis lavender itu.

"Tujuan karyawisata kami ke sini." Jawab Ino dengan tampang innoncent.

Binggo. Tebakanmu benar Hinata. "Hontou ni?" Hinata tampak tak percaya. Kalau benar, rahasianya mungkin saja terbongkar.

"Aku serius. Itu yang lain di sana." Ino menunjuk ke depan Hinata. Dan benar saja, di sana sudah berkumpul orang-orang yang Hinata kenal. Dan sayangnya, Gaara yang tadi mendahului Hinata sekarang ikut terperangkap di kerumunan itu.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas berat. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Pikirnya.

"Ayo ke sana Hinata-chan." Ino menarik lengan Hinata. "Oh iya. Kenapa kau juga ada di sini?" Lanjut gadis blonde itu.

Hinata mencoba mencari alasan. "Eh. Et-etto. Re-rencananya aku akan liburan dengan keluargaku di sini." Jawab Hinata. Ia tidak bohong. Memang dia akan liburan dengan keluarga kan. Tepatnya suaminya.

"Benarkah? Lalu mana mereka?" Ino celingukan mencari keberadaan keluarga Hinata yang lain.

Hinata tak berani mengatakan kalau Gaaralah orangnya. "Mm, i-itu. Kaa-san dan tou-san me-mendadak dapat te-telfon penting dan se-segera pergi lagi be-begitu sampai. Nejii-ni ma-masih kuliah, dan Hanabi-chan li-liburan dengan te-teman-temannya." Ucap Hinata dengan nada gugup yang kantara.

"Jadi kau hanya sendirian?" Ino tampak ikut bersedih dengan nasib temannya.

"Mm. A-aku su-sudah minta i-ikut mereka. Tapi me-mereka me-menyuruhku tetap ti-tinggal." Hinata sudah mulai lancar dengan kebohongannya.

"Kalau begitu Hinata-chan ikut kami saja." Ino menampilkan senyumannya.

"Eh. Bo-bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo ketempat Kurenai sensei." Ino berujar mantap.

"Sabaku-san kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Kurenai pada siswanya yang berambut merah.

"Aku liburan di sini sensei." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Kau hanya sendiri?" Tanya sensei itu lagi.

"Iya." Nada datarnya masih belum berubah.

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?" Sensei itu menawarkan.

"Tidak masalah." Jawabnya santai.

"Mm, baiklah. Eh. Hyuga-san juga ada di sini?" Tanya sensei itu lagi begitu mendapati gadis beriris lavender itu mendekatinya bersama gadis blonde yang menggandengnya.

"Sensei. Hinata boleh ikut kita tidak? Dia hanya sendirian." Ino berujar.

"Why not? Tapi ada dua kamar yang berisi tiga orang ya." Ujar sensei itu.

"Eh, kenapa sensei?" Tanya Ino yang masih betah menggandeng Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Sabaku-san dan Hyuga-san tidur satu kamar kan?" Jawab sensei itu santai. Sedangkan sigadis Hyuga sudah memerah mendengarnya.

"Kan aku dan suamiku juga ikut. Aku sekamar dengan anak perempuan dan suamiku di kamar anak laki-laki." Ujar Kurenai.

"Ti-tidak usah sen-sensei. Se-sebenarnya a-aku sudah a-ada tempat me-menginap." Jawab gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Eh?" Sensei itu sedikit mengernyit.

"Iya sensei. Sebenarnya Hinata ke sini bersama keluarganya. Tapi ada hal mendadak hingga kedua orang tuanya kembali dan Hinata disuruh tinggal di sini untuk menghabiskan liburannya." Ino menjelaskan apa yang Hinata ceritakan tadi padanya.

"Benar begitu Hyuga-san?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Mm, iya sensei." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Berarti hanya satu kamar yang berisi tiga orang." Lanjut Kurenai lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menyewa tempat menginap." Gaara kembali membuka suaranya. Bagaimanapun ia masih punya rasa tanggung jawab dan tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di penginapan sedangkan ia di sini bersama yang lain. Gaara juga tak mau ambil resiko kalau kaa-sannya tau ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Baiklah. Penginapan kalian tidak jauh dari sini kan?" Tanya sensei itu lagi.

"Mm, ku-kurasa tidak se-sensei." Hinata berujar.

"Kurasa juga tak jauh." Gaara ikut berujar.

"Baik. Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Kurenai memperhatikan seluruh siswanya.

"Eh, Hina-chan di sini?" Suara cempreng itu terdengar dari siswa berambut coklat yang baru saja tiba di depan mereka.

"Ki-kiba-kun." Hinata memampilkan senyum lembutnya pada temannya itu.

Kiba mendekati Hinata. "Kenapa Hina-chan di sini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ja-jadi ikut Kiba-kun." Hinata masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hontou-ni?" Raut senang jelas tergambar di wajah pemuda itu.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, Hinata ikut dengan kita." Kali ini bukan Hinata yang menjawab, melainkan Ino.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita bisa satu kelompok, aku, Hina-chan dan Shino." Kiba berucap dengan cengiran yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Jangan seenaknya. Aku kalian kemanakan?" Ino tampak tak terima dengan penuturan Kiba barusan.

"Kalau begitu kita berempat saja." Jawab Kiba santai.

"Baka, mana bisa? Satu kelompok itu tiga orang." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Ya sudah. Kau masuk kelompok lain saja." Kiba menjawab Ino malas.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau sekelompok dengan Hinata-chan." Ino bersikukuh.

Hinata yang melihat perdebatan kedua temannya itu hanya menampilkan senyumannya.

Selagi mereka asik beradu pendapat, tidak jauh dari sana juga terlihat beberapa orang yang berdebat tak jelas dengan tema yang sama dengan mereka.

"Pergi sana jidat. Aku mau bersama Sasuke-kun." Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata sedang terlibat adu mulut dengan gadis bersurai merah muda.

Mereka berdua tampak sangat mencolok. Dan saling memperebutkan seseorang yang sudah jengah dan lebih memilih mendahului mereka.

Uciha Sasuke, orang yang menjadi bahan rebutan kedua gadis itu melangkah dengan malas. "Urusai." Dengusnya.

Saat hampir sampai di kerumunan, ia menemukan dua sosok yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana.

'Kenapa mereka di sini?' Batinnya. Ia terus melangkah dengan onyx yang terus menatap lekat seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian senada dengannya.

Pemuda raven itu mendekati kerumunan dengan tenang. Ia 'sedikit' merasa senang karena gadis itu ada di sini.

"Gaara-kun~ kita satu kelompok ya.." Seorang gadis berambut pirang mendekati Gaara dan bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Gaara dengan tatapan datar melepaskan tangan gadis itu karena merasa risih. "Ck, urusai." Suara dingin meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Gaara-kun~ jangan begitu." Gadis yang diketahui bernama Shion itu kembali mengamit lengan Gaara.

"Ck." Hanya decakan kesal yang terdengar dari pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas dengan gadis ini.

"Mm, Kiba-kun." Hinata memanggil Kiba yang masih beradu mulut dengan Ino.

"Mm, Kiba-kun." Cicit Hinata lagi. Kali ini pemuda bersurai coklat itu menoleh.

"Eh? Doushita no Hina-chan?" Akhirnya Kiba memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Mm, Shino-kun do-doko ni desu ka?" Tanya gadis itu dengan melihat sekeliling.

"Oh, toire. Mungkin belum kembali." Jawab Kiba santai.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Hingga suara Kurenai sensei menginterupsi. "Baiklah. Karena semuanya sudah di sini. Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka sampai di luar dan berbaris rapi.

"Ne minna, aku akan membagi kelompoknya sekarang." Kurenai berujar semangat. Ia melihat siswanya sudah berdiri dengan kelompok-kelompok mereka.

Ia menghela nafas. "Untuk membuat kalian tambah kompak, kalian tidak menentukan sendiri kelompoknya, karena aku yang akan membaginya." Kurenai menampilkan smirk evilnya yang membuat seluruh siswanya mengeluh.

"Kenapa begitu sensei?" Shion tidak terima.

"Kan sudah ku bilang tadi." Jawab sensei itu santai. "Yang ku panggil namanya berbaris di sebelah sini." Kurenai menunjuk sisi sebelah kirinya.

"Hai' sensei." Jawab siswanya serempak.

Kurenai memperhatikan siswanya selagi menyusun nama-nama di kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia belum mempersiapkan kelompok yang dimaksud.

"Mm, Lee, Sakura, Chouji, kalian kelompok satu. Berdiri di sebelah sini." Kurenai memulai.

Sakura yang mendengar hanya berjalan lesu, ia sangat berharap satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Lee sangat bersemangat karena sekelompok dengan Sakura. Dan Chouji hanya mengikuti sambil mengunyah keripik yang hampir selalu ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kelompok dua, Shino, Shion, Sikamaru." Shino dan Sikamaru menuju tempat yang di suruh Kutenai. Shion menggerutu kesal.

"Sekarang kelompok tiga. Mm, Kiba, Ino, Suigetsu." "Eh?" Dua siswa di sana bersorak kompak. Ya mereka Kiba dan Ino. "Hina-chan/Hinata-chan.." Lagi-lagi mereka sangat kompak. Suigetsu? Pemuda bersurai perak itu hanya mendecak kesal karna sekelompok dengan orang-orang berisik, padahal sendirinya juga.

"Sudah, sekarang kelompok empat Sasori, Tenten dan Jugo."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Semua orang yang ia harap sekelompok dengannya sudah dapat kelompok.

Karin yang mendengar sudah empat kelimpok terpanggil mulai menampakkan senyum kemenangan. Itu artinya kesempatan untuk sekelompok dengan Sasuke semakin besar.

"Baik, kelompok lima Sai, Karin dan Yahiko." Senyum Karin runtuh seketika. Digantikan dengan muka tertekuk.

"Dan kelompok terakhir berdiri di sini." Ujar Kurenai.

Para siswa memandang kelompok terakhir itu. Semua orang tau siapa yang tersisa dan mejadi kelompok terakhir.

Mungkin bagi gadis-gadis lain menjadi kelompok terkhir itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan.

Tapi tidak pada gadis ini, ini merupakan sebuah kesialan bagi Hinata, karena ia lah salah satu anggota kelompok itu.

Dan dua rekannya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara. Orang-orang yang paling ingin ia hindari sebisa mungkin.

'Harusnya aku tidak ikut tadi.' Batin gadis itu merana. Melihat aura kedua rekannya saja ia sudah takut setengah mati, apalagi harus bersama mereka seminggu penuh.

... To be continue ...

* * *

Gomennasai...(Sujud-sujud).. Sory saya telat update.. Kerjaan numpuk nggak selesai-selesai.. Kepala jadi mumet ngeliat kerjaan yang bejibun di depan mata.. Minggu ini baru kelar, dan udah ada lagi kerjaan buat minggu depan..

Arigatou buat para reader yang udah setia nungguin nih fanfic..

Salam dari saya, Chiharu...^^

Jaa.. Mata kondo...^^


End file.
